El reflejo de tus ojos
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: ¿Qué ve Cloud cuando posa su mirada en la esmeralda de Aeris? ¿Y ella? Recuerdos, recuerdos que amparan lo que sienten el uno por el otro y que quedará así por siempre. Tabla Básica de 30 vicios.
1. Lluvia

Observaba a través de la ventana con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas. Le gustaba ver cómo sus flores recibían aquél baño puro caído del cielo, y más aún cuando éstas respondían con una explosión de colores y se alzaban fuertes y llenas de vida hacia el cielo, embriagando todo con su aroma.

Aeris sintió una caricia en su larga trenza y se giró. Cloud le miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No... no vas a dormir? -le preguntó, preocupado.

-No tengo sueño -contestó la joven.

Cloud suspiró. Aeris posó una mano sobre su barbilla y le levantó el rostro.

-Estás como cuando nos conocimos.

-No, estoy preocupado, que es distinto.

Y el chico de ojos azules señaló la pequeña prominencia bajo el vestido de Aeris, donde la barriga.

-Cuando deje de llover saldré y respiraré aire puro -se excusó ella-. Así le llegará también a él... o a ella.

-¿Quieres que ese bebé tenga padre? -Aeris se quedó mirándole, desconcertada- Pues anda y sube a la habitación. Luego soy yo el que recibe las palizas de Tifa porque no he estado cuidándote.

La chica no pudo soportarlo y echó a reír.

-Es verdad -dijo Cloud, inexpresivo. Luego, la agarró por la cintura- Y... estoy solo.

La cetra dejó de reír y clavó sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de Cloud. Se sonrojó.

-Pues... haberlo dicho...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el joven mercenario le robó un beso.

-¿No crees que es como nosotros? -señaló Cloud a la ventana- Digo, el tiempo...

Aeris no supo comprenderlo, hasta que ató los cabos. Sí, su jardín, ella era las flores, la naturaleza, y necesitaba de Cloud, aquellas nubes que, aunque de apariencia triste y a veces peligrosa, era el elixir que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

La florista sonrió y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amado.

-Tienes razón -dijo.

Y él la abrazó fuertemente, protegiendo del frío temporal a su más bella flor y al fruto de su amor que crecía dentro de ella.


	2. Religión

-¿Por qué rezas? -le preguntó un día Cloud.

Aeris dejó sus oraciones para girarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque tengo fe, simplemente.

Cloud no supo entenderlo. En su cabeza no podía entrar que miles de personas en el mundo dedicaran parte de su tiempo a cantarle a un ser supremo al que no veían, una inteligencia superior en el que depositaban su plena confianza, hasta su vida, y al que enciman rogaban por el bien de los demás, hasta de los que no merecían aquella compasión.

Pero Cloud respetaba demasiado a su amiga como para decirle todo aquello. A fin de cuentas, él era un cascarón vacío y no esperaba ni quería comprender aquellas cosas.

Aeris terminó su oración y se acercó a Cloud.

-¿Y sabes por qué creo? -le preguntó.

Cloud frunció el entrecejo, confuso.

-Pienso que, si ese ser supremo no existiese, jamás te habría conocido. Jamás habría conocido a alguien tan bueno como tú.

Cloud se quedó de piedra. Más que por la respuesta, Cloud se impresionó por cierto adjetivo que ella había pronunciado: "bueno".

Aeris le dedicó una sonrisa y abandonó la iglesia. El soldado jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero miró hacia la capilla y, mentalmente, le dijo a aquél Dios: "gracias".


	3. Música

Hoy vengo con sorpresa, traigo 3 seguidos ^^ ¡Dejen reviews, plis!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud permanecía sentado, lejos de ella, con las manos sobre las rodillas y los puños cerrados, exageradamente erguido y con una leve arruga en el entrecejo.

Dedujo que iba descomunal con aquél traje, y no solo era porque lo había elegido Tifa, la cual tenía un gusto exquisito, sino que las miradas indiscretas del resto de damas del salón lo delataban. Finalmente, suspiró, se levantó y fue hacia Aeris.

Ella estaba preciosa, aunque para él lo estaba siempre, pero aquella noche era una verdadera diosa. Traje largo de color rojo, palabra de honor, sus castaños cabellos recogidos en un moño que despejaba su rostro y mostraba lo realmente bonita que era. Por supuesto, ningún hombre se había atrevido a pedirle bailar, no mientras sabían que él estaba allí acechando.

Llegó hasta Aeris y, por fin, lleno de valor, le tendió una mano.

-¿Quiere la señorita concederme un baile esta noche?

Aeris sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pensaba que ya no lo ibas a pedir.

Aeris aceptó su mano y, justo entonces, comenzó a sonar el piano. Poco a poco se fueron incorporando el resto de instrumentos, hasta conformar una melodía alegre, perfecta para bailar.

-Vas muy guapo, Cloud. No sería capaz de acertar como lo hace Tifa -dijo ella, sonriente-. También eligió mi vestido.

Cloud comenzaba a entender muchas cosas.

-La verdad es que nunca deja de sorprenderme. Tú pareces una reina -le dijo, muy sonrojado.

Las mejillas de Aeris subieron unos tonos.

A partir de entonces, para ellos solo existía la música y la mirada de quien tenían delante.


	4. Inicio

Cloud permanecía atento, con la red fuertemente agarrada y escudriñando la superficie del agua. Él también sorprendería a Tifa cazando la rana más grande, sobresaldría de entre todos los niños del pueblo. Entonces lo mirarían con respeto, y Tifa quizás comenzaría a hablarle.

-¿Quieres una flor?

Cloud se sobresaltó. Se giró y vio a una niña de su edad, de cabello castaño, largo y rizado, con unos enormes ojos esmeraldas mirándole. Tenía un cesto con flores de diversos tipos en una mano y, con la otra, le tendía un iris.

-Solo cuestan un gil -dijo con suave voz.

Entonces Cloud se olvidó de ser el niño más popular, de acaparar la atención de Tifa y, en definitiva, se olvidó del mundo. Para él solo existían aquellos ojos, aquella linda carita que le observaba con una sonrisa. No podía cagarla, ¡no podía!

Pero Cloud no dijo nada. Era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. La niña se acercó a él.

-¿Eres mudo?

-¡No! -saltó.

-¡Ah! -eso pareció hacerla bastante feliz- ¿Jugamos?

Cloud sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: sonreír de felicidad.

No sabía por qué se sentía así, solo que, cuando la niña le cogió de la mano, sintió que volaba, que volaba hasta el infinito.

Tan sumido estaba en su mundo y tan atento estaba de la mirada de ella, de sus juegos, de su voz, que no se le ocurrió preguntarle el nombre. La niña se fue y nunca más volvió. A él le dolió, pero pronto se olvidó por completo de ella.

Cuando Cloud cumplió 21 años y paseó por primera vez en los suburbios de Migdar, una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en una trenza y ojos verdes se acercó y le tendió un iris.

-Solo cuestan un gil, ¿quieres una?

A Cloud le resultó tremendamente conocida aquella situación. No le hizo mucho caso porque quedó prendado de los ojos de la chica y no solo le compró el iris, sino todo el cesto. Ella se mostró realmente agradecida.

-Que Dios te bendiga -dijo.

Y nadie podía decir que aquellas flores no le habían servido de nada. Mucho valían cuando significaban haber arrancado aquella bella sonrisa de la chica, y mucho más cuando volvió a verla más tarde, cuando "accidentalmente" cayó sobre su jardín.

Aquello sería el inicio de algo bello, de eso estaba seguro.


	5. Celos

En este me apetecía mucho hacer a una Aeris muy... ¿picarona? Juzguen ustedes.

GRACIAS a los fans Cloris que leen mis drabbles, me hacen muy feliz. Dejen reviews plis!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris era muy buena persona.

Una chica alegre, amiga de sus amigos, procuraba mantener el lado positivo de las cosas siempre y se llevaba bien con todo el equipo. No había cosa que la alegrara más que ir con Tifa de compras o, simplemente, dar un paseo y comentar cosas de chicas, porque eso hacen las amigas.

Pero desde hace unos días, Aeris ha descubierto un terrible secreto y, desde entonces, se encuentra mal, fatal.

Ha descubierto que es tremendamente celosa.

Pero no celosa en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, no. Solo era cuando una neurona de su cerebro activaba el mensaje "Cloud" en su cerebro.

Entonces, cuando esto ocurría, comenzaba a sentir un odio incomprensible hacia Tifa, ¡Tifa! ¡Estamos hablando de la mejor de sus mejores amigas! Por eso Aeris, aquél día, se inventó que le dolía algo del cuerpo y que el paseo debía posponerse. No dejaría que los estúpidos celos acabasen con su amistad.

Siempre se repetía lo mismo. "Vamos, Aeris, no seas tonta. Es justo que sea así, Tifa y Cloud se conocen desde pequeños y se llevan de maravilla, ¡no es tu culpa ni la de ellos!"

Pero no siempre funcionaba.

Luego estaba Cid. Aeris no soportaba que tuviera aquella confianza con Cloud, que le rodease los hombros y le dijera "¡salgamos a tomar un trago!". Y Cloud, tan bueno, no podía dejarse. Cid era su amigo, como Tifa lo era para Aeris. Por eso a Aeris le gustaba Cloud, no, le ADORABA. Y por esa misma razón se aguantaba y se ponía triste, porque no quería hacerle daño por culpa de aquella envidia.

También se disgustó -injustamente- con Yuffie. Ella no tenia la culpa de haber sacado dos entradas para _Loveless_ y que el candidato perfecto era Cloud. Nadie tenía la culpa de que justo aquél día solo estuvieran ellos en casa, y tampoco de que ambos coincidiesen en que les gustaría ver la obra. Costaba creerlo de Cloud, pero así era. Quizás también Yuffie se lo había inventado.

También estaba celosa de Barret. Él era el mejor amigo de Cloud por descontado, y a Aeris le repateaba que el hombre captase tanto su atención. Claro que Barret era muy bueno en realidad, conocía bien a Cloud y, bueno, era un hombre también, y Cloud se sentía a gusto hablando de ciertas cosas de él. O, al menos, lo poco que hablaba con él.

Pero entonces llegaban aquellas noches en las que ambos coincidían en los pasillos, se sonreían con picardía y se encerraban en una habitación cualquiera, o la de Cloud o la de Aeris. Era el momento en que Cloud depositaba toda su atención y, en definitiva, todo su ser sobre Aeris, que aceptaba sus besos, sus suaves mordiscos y sus "te amo" con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Esos momentos eran en los que Aeris se libraba de toda la tristeza y el enfado que había sentido durante el día. Pero no iba a contarlo, ¡nunca! Porque Aeris, aunque sea muy buena, también es humana, y los humanos tienen defectos y, lo más importante, secretos.


	6. Café

No debería haber pasado nunca. O sí. La mente de Cloud era un completo caos en aquél momento.

Y mira que se lo decía. "Aeris, recién levantada no eres persona, déjame a mí". Pero nada. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Aeris no destacaba por tener una gran habilidad en las manos, a excepción de la jardinería, no era demasiado ágil y no estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar con aquellas cosas, y si aquello se daba cuando estaba completamente despierta, nadie quería imaginarse lo que pasaba cuando eran las ocho de la mañana.

Y por eso ahora Cloud había perdido por completo la cordura.

Ahora se preguntaba por qué cojones el café era un líquido tan jodido de quitar. También se preguntaba por qué los pechos femeninos botaban con tal facilidad.

Por qué, justo aquél día, cuando Cloud cumplía una semana de absoluta abstinencia -Aeris y las chicas se habían ido de vacaciones y acababan de llegar-, y estaba completamente convencido de que él no era de "esos" hombres, el café había saltado por una extraña maniobra de la cetra y había empapado toda la delantera de Aeris.

Y ella, medio dormida y poco consciente de la realidad aún, no había percatado en Cloud y procedió a limpiarse de manera curiosa. No era moralmente correcto quitarse la camiseta delante de un novio necesitado.

Resultado: Cloud no lo había soportado y se había tirado encima de ella. Literalmente. Ahora ella dormía -de nuevo- entre sus brazos.

Ojalá lo entendiera y no se enfadara. No le gustaría permanecer un mes entero sin estar así de a gusto.


	7. Espinas

Cloud llevaba un rato así, mirando al suelo sin mirarlo y pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Aeris le alzó la barbilla y clavó su esmeralda mirada en la celeste del rubio.

-De verdad que te gusta martirizarte.

Cloud no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, sin expresión alguna en los suyos. Bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

-No me entiendes.

-Sí te entiendo. El que no me entiende eres tú.

Cloud suspiró.

-A una persona como yo... que jamás ha conocido el amor... tu llegada fue la luz que me alumbró, ¿sabes? Era todo perfecto, tú me aceptabas, yo juré amarte y adorarte como si fueras una diosa...

El fantasma de Aeris se incorporó un poco más sobre el rubio muchacho, que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Cloud -Aeris lo miró con tristeza-. Yo... Solo pensaba en el bien del planeta, y tú... eres lo más importante para mí. Por eso no quiero que vuelvas a intentar esas cosas, ¿sabes? No quiero que me sigas, quiero que vivas.

Cloud sonrió a Aeris.

-Ya estoy muerto -dijo él-. Morí cuando lo hiciste tú. Lo único que ves ahora es un recipiente sin sentimientos que solo necesita comer y dormir para sobrevivir -Cloud apretó los dientes para aguantar la mayor parte de sus lágrimas-. Es como una lanza que se clava lenta y dolorosamente aquí... -se señaló el corazón- y no me deja terminar de morir.

Aeris lo besó en la frente.

-El mundo te necesita más que a mí -le dijo Aeris-. No quiero verte así. Cloud, no te rindas. Eres el héroe del mundo. Eres mi héroe. Y ante todo, eres bueno, y la gente buena obtiene su premio tarde o temprano...

Cuando Cloud alzó la mirada, el ente ya no estaba. Solo su perfume y voz permanecían grabados en la memoria de Cloud.

Quizás tenía razón. Quizás él era la salvación del mundo, y el mundo era a la vez su salvación.


End file.
